


"Pulse Checking"

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Falling down overdramatically, Fluff, M/M, just complete and utter fluff, short and sweet but mostly just short, somehow leads to cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Ian trips in the club room, everyone sort of overreacts.





	

Ian was seriously, for a split second, fighting back the temptation to break into manic laughter. He’d slipped in a pretty comedic fashion, after all, and found himself halfway sprawled across the floor.

  
But no, he couldn’t really find it that funny. Because like… ow, actually, there would definitely be a bruise on his shin, and probably a bunch of other places.

  
Seemed no one else was that afraid to laugh, as Caddy was practically howling and Jimmy let out a few rather ominous sounding chuckles.

  
Ian just let out a small groan and sort of laid down on the floor in resignation. Yep. This was a thing that happened.

  
But Luke quickly rushed towards him, nearly tripping himself over a chair or two. “Oh my god, are you okay?”, he questioned, grabbing his hand to try and pull him up. Ian didn’t let him, he just sort of flopped back down. Actually getting up seemed like an unwelcoming fate.

  
“You didn’t hit your head, did you?”, Jeff added, leaning over a table to get a better look.

  
Another groan escaped his lips. “No, I’m fine. Just, ugh.”

  
“Wait, are you actually hurt?”, Caddy asked frantically.

  
“Need someone to go find Nurse McPasta?”, questioned Wallid.

  
He tried shaking his head. Didn’t exactly work. So instead he just sighed out a “no” and left it at that.

  
“Okay, but like, do you need some ice or something?”, Jimmy pressed, now standing above him and Luke, who had sat on the floor next to him and was holding his wrist as if to check his vitals or something.

  
Ice? Given how his leg was starting to transition into a dull sort of pain, that sounded nice. “Uh, sure…”

  
As Caddy rushed out the door with a loud “on it!”, everything sort of just settled down. Ian still really didn’t feel like sitting up, mostly just because the floor was actually surprisingly comfortable.

  
Or maybe just because Luke hadn’t really let go of his hand. He tried to pull it away, causing Luke to let out a strange, high-pitched squawk of embarrassment or something.

  
“Um…” Luke’s hand finally pulled away from his wrist but flitted up to his head instead. “You have something in your hair, um… want me to get it out?”

  
“Sure,” Ian muttered, and his stomach oddly squirmed as Luke’s hand touched his head and, despite seemingly pulling something he couldn’t see out of it, didn’t really leave. He continued to mess with- okay, wrong word, he was more tempted to say he was caressing his hair.

  
Yeah, he definitely didn’t feel like getting up now, especially as Luke seemed to awkwardly scoot closer to him and eventually pulled his head into his lap. Not even Jimmy’s snickering and Wallid’s mutterings about the gayness of it all could make him want to pull away.


End file.
